Better Than Life
by RandallFanOne
Summary: What would've happened if Boo wasn't the child Randall had gotten? What if someone changed the past? This story takes place when Randall will have to fix up time with helping someone he never thought he would ever need too. You'll see.
1. Default Chapter

****

Better Than Life

Hello everyone! Yes I'm still alive...Anyhow! Welcome to another story of mine! Now I present this one as a.....side story of mine. Meaning it doesn't tie into any of the stories I'm doing thus far.

Anyhow, this story is a....Spin-off of the plot of the original Monsters Inc. The original had to deal with the monsters being an idea from s guys head. They then come to life to try and fix his life.

To avoid taking this idea, I switched it a bit. Instead, something happens in Monstropolis. As you can see from the chapter name. Its up to Randall to fix things, but it is more than he bargains for when he has to help someone who he never thought he'd had too. I can't give it all away, but....please read and review. Enjoy the movie!

Oh! And I think I might be able to do....well...smeg-ups (Outtakes).

****

Chapter 1 Altering History

Part 1

In the hall's of Monsters Inc., a familiar employee enters. It had been 5 years since anyone has seen him. But now the year is 2007. Randall Boggs. The monster banished from his home for 5 years. Randall had been gone and forgotten over those years, until he returned. When he did, he finally talked with James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski. He had explained his situation in the accident that happened, which involved a kid. Randall had asked to be forgive for anything he did, and was also forgiving to what Sullivan did to him. In response, Sully figured to give him his job back at Monsters Inc.

Life for Randall was good now. He had many friends in the company and outside of it, had the Top Scarer position, and was highly liked by the employees. He was still his old usual self, but had his now, likeable life too back it up.

*

"Another day...." Randall said to himself. Since Sullivan had switched hours and the time of the sessions, Randall had finally gotten the sleep he had always wanted, he was bright and rearing to go to work. He had woken up early that morning, even through he didn't like the idea, he felt to impress his boss. Since of his year as Top Scarer, Randall had gotten himself his own apartment, not ready for a house at the moment.

It had a single bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen, plus a closet. Randall was already in the bathroom, splashing water on his fronds and smoothing them back so that they flipped back up to their normal position. The scars from the human world were still on him, but ever since his good year, his scales have gotten their shine back, and anyone except him couldn't tell.

"Another good day...." He repeated to himself. He walked out of the bathroom, closing the door with his tail and into his bedroom. A single bed, T.V., and dresser. Near the bed were nicely stacked book piles. Having to deal with the human world first hand, Randall had decided to write whatever he could remember about the human world. So those books were hand written information about the Human World, he had looked through them every now and then. Curious, he picked up one. Apparently it was a book titled "Roxanne". Remembering, Randall had brought a couple books from an auction, the books were imports from the human world. This one was one of his favorites.

"Hmph.....who were to think a guy with a big nose could think of 20 kinds of jokes" Randall said, chuckling to himself, knowing he actually used a couple of them on Mike. With a chuckle he turned to the window, seeing a red bricked building that belonged to one of the scarers, Randall visited there once, it was home of Ranft, the monster behind Randall on the floor. 

He went back over to his dresser, taking a moment to remember if he did everything he was suppose to do yesterday. Thinking, he placed on his special jacket that went down to his stomach and that had four sleeves for his four hands. "Uh....paper work....scareing....date....oh shoot...." He said to himself. Randall had been watching the newest employee at Monsters Inc. Her name was...Sue. Randall and her had always talked once and a while in the halls of the company, soon enough, he asked her out yesterday.........he forgot....

"Oh boy......uh....." He said, turning with an unsure face to the mirror that was on the door. "Ok....uh Sue.....sorry I missed our date....I...was out with Fungus and the guys and.....I kinda....got side tracked........oh....is that what your gonna tell her Randall?" He said, talking to himself. "Oh boy...she's gonna be mad...just watch....Your going up to the company, Celia tells you where her and Wazowski are going tonight....walk down the hall's....she'll come up to you right near the floor, and.... ".

*

Soon enough, Randall was in the room where Celia was, with other monsters passing by, and Mike talking about where he and Celia are going. Randall had his head held up by his top left hand and his top right one on the table, while his bottom one's were crossed. If it wasn't no sleep that mad him tired in the morning, it was definitely Mike.

"And I was thinking we could go to that new nightclub down the street" Mike said, in his voice which he only used on Celia. "Oh Mike! That's great! But isn't that one that's sold out for tonight?" Celia asked, remembering it was a club that only allowed a certain number of monsters in. "Well....Randall..." Mike said, turning to him.

Randall quickly got off his board expression, happy that he could finally get going. He held out his top right hand, exposing a pair of tickets to the "Blue's and Jazz's Nightclub". 

"Oh Randall! You got those for us!?" Celia asked, taking the tickets from his hand. "Yeah well....any old thing....besides I figured I had to do something with that extra money" Randall replied, taking a peek down the hall.

"Well I guess you really have changed Randall" Celia said, turning to Mike. "Well yeah....I guess so....but how did you get them Ran...." Mike began, turning to Randall. "Wha?" He said, seeing Randall gone.

*

Apparently, Randall had found Sue trailing down the hall toward his Scare Floor. Like him, she was a reptile. Unlike most CEO's, Sullivan accepts reptilian employees ever since Randall's return.

"Sue! Wait up!" Randall said, seeing her slow down. He stopped right by her, seeing her carrying some paper work. He could see she didn't seem like she wanted to talk.....

"......Uh...Sue...you want me to carry that for ya?" Randall asked, noticing the pile in her hand. She didn't respond. ".....Listen.....sorry for missing our date yesterday....I was just.....side tracked....you see....Fungus and the guys asked me to go with them to this club and...." Randall begin. "And you didn't even call?!" Sue said, looking at him. "I mean you should have at least told me to cancel it!" Sue added.

Sue stopped as Randall stopped in front of her. They both were in front of the entrance to Scare Floor F. "I mean, I can't believe you let me stay in HarryHausen's for four hours alone! You didn't even call!" She said. Everyone in the Scare Floor, which contained monsters that didn't want to work on laugh floors, all of them knew Randall pretty well, some new.

"Well I'm sorry ok! Its not like I didn't want to come!" Randall said in defense. "Well you could at least be kind enough to have called me or come over or something!" She said. "Well I forgot! Ok! I forgot!" Randall said. "I knew I couldn't believe that you would want to disappoint me like that! You!...You banished monster you!" Sue shouted. And with her right hand, she smacked him on the left side of his cheek.

Taken back by the blow, Randall was speechless after what she said. Even through it had been a year since he returned, being called a "banished monster" hurt deeply. Soon she turned and walked off. Randall slowly rubbed his cheek, seeing her walk off. He turned his head toward the inside of Scare Floor F, the scarers and their assistants staring at him. Taken in by their looks, Randall formed fists into all hands but the hand on his cheek.

"What are you all looking at!?" He yelled. From the demand, everyone went back to what they were doing as Randall looked back up the hall, his anger going away as Sue was going away. "......You blew it Randall...." He told himself.

*

The work session was over. Even through he was happy with his job as a comedian, Fungus liked being Randall's assistant since he had changed.

Randall had his hands on the rim of his table, looking at Fungus while his bottom hands held a cup of coffee. He lowered himself back onto his four feet, transferring the cup to his top hand and taking a sip as Fungus came over to him.

"Uh Randall...I didn't want to ask when you were scareing, but what happened?" Fungus asked. Having worked that year with Randall, Fungus had lost his shaky attitude, gotten to respect Randall more, and was less scared of him.....note a little less scared.

"..Oh...nothing....well....ok something..." He said, placing the cup on the table and picking up some scare reports.

"Was it Sue?" Fungus asked. "....Uh....Yeah...we....had a date" Randall replied, noticing everyone piling out. "Oh sorry Randall" Fungus said. "......Its ok Fungus..." Randall said, placing back on his coat. ".....You gonna talk to her?" Fungus asked. ".....N...no....I'm just....gonna go home....I need some time alone to think" Randall replied, heading out of the floor with Fungus.

*

Randall opened the door to his home, his jacket halve off. He threw it to the side, attaching itself to the coat hanger.

"I blew it..." He told himself. Randall went over into his kitchen, looking through his refrigerator and found some leftovers from Slogo's Pizza, some cheese Pizza with Churiken slices, which looked like a human world chicken, but had a longer neck, fatter body, and short wings, and was blackened. He got up, letting out a depressed sigh as he placed them on a plate and into the nearby Microwave. Waiting for it to heat up, he headed into his room, and plotted his stomach on his bed, while his tail dangled off the side. He crossed his first set of hands and placed the bottom of his head on them as his bottom left hand turned on the T.V.

He was too depressed at the moment from his encounter with Sue to hear what was on, but one part did reach him. "For any and all reasons, we advise all citizens to remain in their homes during the night as the C.D.A patrol the streets. If any could recall the event that took place about 3 weeks ago, we will recap. By belief, Monstropolis's High Security Prison was mysteriously broken into, from reports, nothing was stolen, but it is believed that a prisoner had indeed escaped in the confusion. More on the topic, for the past days, there have been several break-ins at many Monstropolis Museums. Reporters at the scene tell that only machinery related creations had been stolen."

Randall gave a disappointed sigh as he heard. He never really liked the C.D.A, but didn't care as long as it didn't involve him.

(Ding)

With a small groan, he got up and got the slices out of his microwave. In just a few moments, he was eating, and a few moments later, fell asleep.....

Anybody who's watched Red Dwarf might get why I named the story "Better Than Life". 


	2. Part 2

Ok, seem things are a little shaky at first, just work with the plot, you'll see once we get in the human world. You all notice that I'm doing Chapter 1 in parts. Well think of it as the prologue for the movie. Enjoy! Oh, thanks Pitbulllady and other reviewers!

Part 2 

".....Oh.....Emh....oh" Randall groaned, opening up his eyes with a yawn. "Ow....what time is it?" He groaned again, getting up with a hand to his head. "Ow....felt like I was hit with a brick..." He said, opening his eyes fully and looking outside.....

He slowly got up and looked out the window. "Huh?" He said, rubbing his eyes. He looked across the street to see a white colored building, its bricks all white. "Hmm....strange....wasn't that.....oh well....I guess Ranft had his home get an over night paint job...." He said, shaking the thought off and heading outside, it seemed nice enough that he didn't have to wear his jacket.

*

He trailed his usual street to work. He expected kids running around the street, Mike passing by with his car, as they signaled each other with a small hi once a week. But no kids were out, less cars than expected and more adults seem to be around.

"(Strange....where's old man Bendict's kids?)" He asked himself. Shaking his head, he picked up the pace, noticing unusual things.

Soon enough, he got to the company, but it was a scene he didn't suspect. At the front were C.D.A. trucks. "What the heck!?" He said, heading over with a run, apparently something had happened that he wasn't informed about. He was about to go through, but an agent stopped him. 

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go through!" He said. "But I...what's..." Randall began, but noticed Mike at the door answering some questions. "Hey Wazowski!" Randall shouted. Upon hearing him, Mike came over. With some quick talking, Mike got Randall inside.

*

As they were trailing the hall's, with C.D.A. around.

"What's going on?!" Randall asked. "I don't know, but I can't believe it, Waternoose was here!" Mike said. "What!? Waternoose!?" Randall yelled, stopping.

"Don't ask me how, but him and a couple of his buddies came in!" Mike said. "What!?" Randall said, but then shifting his eyes, remembering what was on T.V. "(Waternoose must have been the one that broke out! There's no other explanation!)" Randall remembered.

".....Anyhow, me and Sul worked late and saw them in the training room where Sully kept the kid's room, so we pressed the silent alarm and bada bing! We got them!" Mike said, answering most of Randall's questions.

"Err....Lets get to the simulator room!" Randall said, grabbing Mikes hand and taking off.

*

Soon enough they got there. Sully was there with a couple agents two of them were holding Waternoose, and another one was holding some kind of metal device.

"I swear Sullivan! You and Boggs will both pay!" Waternoose's voice came, as if he'd been arguing for hours.

"Waternoose I don't think your in the right position!" Sully said, as if finishing something he said earlier. "Oh! You'll see Sullivan! I'll be in the right position soon!" Waternoose threatened as he was turned away, heading to the door where Mike and Randall entered.

"Advice for you next life Mr. Boggs! Never cross me!" Waternoose threatened, heading out with agents.

"! Oh Randall..." Sully said as they came over to him at Boo's door. "What was going on?" Randall asked, Sully was about to answer, but an agent overheard them and answered.

"Prisoner Waternoose was released from prison during the break-in 3 weeks ago.....it is presumed he was involved in the recent theft cases" the agent said, but Randall didn't listen, he was more concentrated on what the agent had in his hand.

"What's....that?" Randall asked. "Oh this?" The agent said. He raised the object by the handle. It was round, almost the size of a computer. It had a key panel on its side with numbers. It was metallic but seemed so simple.

"Mr. Waternoose was using it in the room as Mr. Sullivan told us" the agent said. Randall stared at the device, it seemed simple looking to anyone, but not to him. "....You say he was using it right?" Randall asked. "Yes....he was pointing it inside, but we didn't know what happened" the agent said. Seeming worried, Randall had to ask.

"Is....the kid alright?" Randall asked, seeming to surprise Mike an Sully a bit. "....She's fine....I went in there and checked up on her" Sully said, not wanting to ask Randall why he asked. ".....May I take that home with me for the day.....I....can find out what it is" Randall asked the agent, who seemed to look at Sullivan, who nodded.

"Alright Mr. Boggs..." the agent said, handing it to him, Randall used all his hands to try and hold it. "Uh.....I know I wouldn't ask this....but" Randall began. "Its ok Randall....you can have the day off" Sully said, a smile coming on him.

"Thanks...eh..." Randall said, walking off. "(I'm hoping this ain't what I think it is.....)" Randall hoped, seeing Mike and Sully waving him off.

"Say Sul....why did he" Mike began. "Don't worry about it Mike.....I'm sure he was concerned too" Sully answered.

*

Randall brought the contraption into his living room, setting it down in the middle of the room. "Phew..." He said, wiping the perspiration from his forehead. "Whatever the heck this is, it is heavy!" He said, shaking his head.

He went into his closet and pulled out a tool box and sat it next to the machine.

"Time to get to work" He said to himself, hoping to accomplish something of importance.

*

About a couple hours passed before Randall had tooken the things apart and studied each part. He sat on his side, near the pieces of the machine. A few notes he made we scattered around. He was halve asleep at the point, yawning every now and then.

He observed a certain piece of interest, it looked like glass almost, but Randall could tell it was clear Quarts. He remembered the rock from the human world. It was sometimes used in watches.

"Why the.....heck would you put a rock into a machine" He questioned, yawning in between. ".....Hmmm....(That hole in the back seems to be pointing at whomever holds it......quarts.....time....no...it just....can't be)" He told himself. "No....no.....it...just.....oh..." He said, falling asleep..........

*


	3. Part 3

Ok everyone. This is where everything is explained and you can get into the plot. It may seem a little confusing, but bear with me. This is like a pre-log before the movie actually begins. Hope you enjoy when Randall notices rapid changes in his home.......

****

Part 3

Randall didn't care how long he was asleep, he was just tired from his constant work on trying to figure out exactly what Waternoose was trying to achieve. He thought that his end conclusion was too crazy. He couldn't believe his own finding. In thought, he tried to think of another theory. Soon enough, he got himself a rude awakening......

"Hey!.....Hey you! Lizard!" came a voice. Randall just stirred a bit, but figured it was from his dream. "Alright then!" the voice came again. Randall then yelled loudly as something heavy came down onto his tail. He opened his eyes in a flash, looking at just who did it.

Right on his tail was the foot of a large, gorilla and dog type monster. It had a huge furry muscular body, a foot of a gorilla with claws as feet, its head had two blackened eyes and a mouth of sharp teeth. Its ears covered its neck, and its hands crossed.

"Who the heck are you?!" Randall said, getting up, pulling his tail out from under the foot, clear of pain. "What are you talking about round eyes!? This is my home!" The monster yelled. It was by then, Randall realized that the room was no longer what he expected to wake up to. The machine was gone, the books he'd written on the human world was gone. His bed was replaced with a bunk bed, his dresser was replaced with a tool cabinet, the apartment's height also seemed different.

"What the heck!?.......Wait a minute! You don't live here! I do!" Randall returned. "Listen lizard! Get out on the street where ya belong!" the monster replied. "Excuse me gorilla breath! I don't like unexpected guests in my home! If you leave now I won't have to hurt you!" Randall said, unsure of his surroundings at the time, but sure something was wrong.

Knowing something would happen, Randall dodged the fist of the monster, knowing he would strike first. "Have it your way!" Randall replied, running up to the monster and turning invisible. To the monsters surprise, he felt a strong punch to the cheek, then another in the stomach, two more in the chest. The monster was dazed at first, but Randall wasn't finished yet. He used the monster's long ears and wrapped it around his eyes. "Hey!" He yelled and turned in the direction. Randall turned visible and did a round tail slap to the monsters face plating him on the ground with a thud. Randall brushed his hands and placed them on his hips.

"Ok....we tried discussing this but I guess you'd rather do it the hard way.....out the door or.....out the window!" Randall said, gesturing both positions. 

"How about the window!". Before he could do anything, Randall felt something grab both sets of his arms and pull them behind his back, restraining him.

"Hey!" He yelled, looking behind him. Apparently he'd forgotten the bunk bed and the possibility that there were two occupants invading his home. He was being held by a monster that looked like the one he was attacking, but only older. The one he thought he'd taken care off had just got up, staring at Randall with an angry gaze.

"Why you slimy!" He seemed to begin, trusting a fist into Randall's chest. Randall gritted his teeth at the hit. Two more right into his stomach. He got to the floor, coughing from the hits. "Here.....let us help you" The older one said.

*

"AHHHHHHHH!" Randall yelled. From the sudden moment, the two tossed him out the widow. As he fell from the 3rd floor, Randall grabbed onto one of the light posts. Taking in a breath from the hits and the action, he stayed on the pole.

"What....what the heck's going on?" He questioned. He then looked around to see if anyone saw himself being thrown out a window. "What the heck!?" He said looking around. It was if in one minute everything changed. Where he had been, the street had all brick made buildings, monsters making their way to the nightclubs, kids playing Scroogalball, and clear roads. Now, the buildings were made out of marble and steel, miserable and furious looking monsters stalking, no kids, and the road was packed with cars.

"What the.....!" Randall seemed to yell, getting down from the pole and onto the sidewalk.

"Hey watch it buddy!" A tentacle type monster said, nearly bumping Randall into a car nearby. "Watch where your going!" He replied back, but he was already gone. Noticing the streets seemed.....less corporative, Randall attached himself to the nearest building he could, and climbed up onto its roof.

*

"I can't believe this....". He starred from atop the roof, seeing that something, almost everything actually was different. The buildings were taller, more monsters were around, street cars horn's going off, C.D.A trucks heard below, helicopters overhead......

"...(Something's not right.......first my apartment, now this? Oh jeez....maybe.....maybe Sullivan knows what's going on.....and the fur ball better tell me!)" He said, jumping to the next roof, taking a second to recover, then heading toward where Monsters Inc. was......

*

"Well....at least the company's the same" Randall said, looking at the building with a halve smile, now heading up to it. Two guards were at the door, Randall of course knew them.

"Hey John, Doven...." Randall said, moving past them. He just reached the door when something grabbed his tail and pulled him back. "Hey!".

"Let us make this clear to you.....NONE OF YOUR KIND AROUND!" Doven yelled at him, throwing Randall into the sidewalk.

"Ow!....err....What's wrong with them!?" Randall grunted, getting up. "Fine! I'll take the other entrance!" He said, turning invisible.

He attached himself to the Monsters Inc. wall and saw an open window at the top of one of the Floors. "So you going to that new club?" Doven asked John. "No....you know the boss won't let us leave until tonight....Ohh" John replied.

"(Sullivan wouldn't want everyone working that late..)" Randall thought, getting close to the window.

*

"No....no! It can't be!" Randall yelled. As he starred into the floor, he could see....monsters were pulling kids out from their doors....and hooking them up to.....Scream Extractors....

"No! No....Sullivan couldn't have!" Randall repeated, looking to see the monsters knew that the kids weren't toxic, but could see them roughly handling the kids and sucking the screams out of them....

"No! No!....Err.....I gotta find what's going on here!" He yelled, using his four hands to lift the glass. It creaked open enough to let him through. Still invisible, he trailed the floor, looking for the elevator and watching the extracting. "(Ohh.....how did he do this!? why did he do this!!)" He pondered, feeling relief once he exited.

*

Soon enough, he found what he was looking for and was now heading to Sullivan's office. He stood in the elevator, visible, thinking of what has happened.

"I don't believe this!? Why'd Sullivan do this!.....He's not like this!" He yelled. "Ok....Ok calm down....maybe....your in a dream Randall...." He said, slapping himself in the face, but nothing happened. "...Ow.....ok....so its not a dream....err.....I need to find out what's going on" He said, taking a small breather.

(Ding!)

*

"? What the?" he said as he stepped into the office. It had changed as well. The wall's were covered with pictures of Monsters Inc.'s previous CEO. Many expensive items such as vases, chandeliers of diamond, heads of Monstropolis's most dangerous creatures on mantels. A fireplace burning on the left wall.....

"(More like a mansion.....)" He said, walking over to the desk in the front, a turned chair behind it. Taking demand, Randall walked up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Sullivan! What's going on here!?" He yelled, no response. "? Don't have your back to me! What's with the Scream Extractors!? And....why does it seem like everything's changed?! What's going on! Tell me!" He yelled again.....nothing.

"!? Listen you! I'm telling ya you better tell me what's going on before I...." He began. "Before you what?" came a familiar voice. "Before I.....wait......I know that voice..." Randall said, startled as the chair turned around. "Oh no! NO!" Randall yelled, backing up. In the specially designed seat.....was Henry J. Waternoose.......

"NO! You can't be!" Randall yelled. "I told you never cross me!" Waternoose said, pressing a switch on the desk.

"But how! You were just arrested yesterday!" Randall yelled. "Didn't you get anything Randall?" Waternoose said, getting up. "That machine I created......yesterday....was a time eraser....created by some scientists I know" Waternoose said. "What? You....You changed history!?" Randall yelled. "Yes" Waternoose replied. 

"I fired it at the one kid....". "? My kid!?" Randall yelled. "Yes....the one in the incident......the one you were assigned to....you see....that child was an important person in history.....if she was never around, you would have never gotten the job......you would have never gotten banished....and you would never had got off the hook" Waternoose said. 

"! You erased her!?" Randall yelled. "In a word yes.....you see....if her parents never got together.....she would have never lived....and if that's the case.....the Scream Extractor is a success!" Waternoose said. "What? This is....if we would have won that incident!?" Randall yelled. "No.....if I would have won that incident" Waternoose said. "!? Then how come you and me remember everything?!" Randall yelled. 

"Because we were near the machine, so the time changes would have an effect on us..." Waternoose said.

"Where's Sullivan! Wazowski! Everyone!" Randall yelled. "Them? They've been taken care of...." Waternoose replied. Randall gasped, knowing Waternoose had tricked him to make the machine, he knew what kind of things Waternoose were capable of.....plus what he is now.

"No! You didn't!?" Randall yelled. "Of course....Anyone that stopped me......and you....that day of days....had to be disposed of" Waternoose said, an odd glare coming from his eyes. "Err! The only reason I helped you was because of a lie!" Randall yelled again.

"All talk Randall.....besides.....that day doesn't exist anymore..." Waternoose stated, laughing. "You murder! I just might kill you myself!" Randall yelled again, grabbing Waternoose's outfit. "I never wanted to become you! Even if we succeeded I NEVER wanted to become someone like you!" Randall yelled. ".....I advice you to let me down..." Waternoose said, seeming calm. "Or what?!" Randall retorted.

(Click!)

"......! On no..." Randall gulped, letting Waternoose down and turning around. Right behind him were 6 monsters, 4 with what seemed to be guns. "Oh no...". "Don't even think of doing you little trick either...." Waternoose assured him. Two of them came over and restrained Randall's arms, locking them together with lockable cups, then they placed a ring object on his tail, which seemed to shrink. Randall gritted his teeth a bit, but found that he couldn't move his tail now. They turned him back around to face Waternoose once more, who was moving to the back of his desk. Randall grunted in seeing that they were the same monster he saw carrying out the day Waternoose was caught.

"Mr. Boggs you see......I was thinking you would wise up and join me.....but then I thought again....You would also get in my way....I figured that since I was going to get rid of you anyhow..." He began, getting up. Randall gritted his teeth again as he saw Waternoose had the machine he took apart. "You see....I wouldn't have to worry about you trying to ruin me......so....what if you were erased?" Waternoose said, a smirk on his face as he came closer.

"You see Randall....I own this town now....and with these boys.....I can get rid of anyone I want" Waternoose added, seeing a defeated yet angered face on Randall. "Which reminds me....." Waternoose said, signaling on of the armed monsters. He came over beside Waternoose. "I wouldn't want you to leave without seeing that everything you want is gone...." Waternoose said, signaling the monster to hold up something, he did.

Randall gasped at the sight. It was a newspaper. It was turned to the obituaries section. On the front of the page was...

"Sue!? No!" Randall yelled, taking a breath in, then looking down. "Yes....tooken a couple days ago in this reality....I had insights on that you and her were......acquainted with" Waternoose said, looking rather proud of himself as Randall felt the exact opposite. "No....no...I can't.....you couldn't have....why..." Randall spoke lightly. "Don't worry....in a moment, you won't care for her.....Hmph...well in a minute you won't have to even care at all" Waternoose gloated.

"....Your a murder...nothing less...." Randall said, still looking down, even as Waternoose pointed the machine at him. "Goodbye Randall" Waternoose said, getting his seven fingered hand near the operation switch. Randall looked dead into the machines nuzzle, not seeming to fear it.

"......No" Waternoose said, placing the machine now. "No.....I want to be satisfied......maybe I would want everyone to see your death....besides, I know you would like to be in print along with....that one worker" Waternoose said, a grin forming around his face. "You all know what to do...." Waternoose said to the ones holding him.

They turned Randall around and headed to the elevator. ".....See ya soon Waternoose" Randall whispered.

(WACK!)

A strong force slammed into the back of his head, knocking him out......

*

He didn't know how long he'd been out, or where he was. All he cared for at the moment was the pain in his head. He raised his head a bit, then back down, getting the sense of the floor. It seemed metal. Slowly, he opened one of his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, so he closed his eye again and opened once more. He could see a dark metal wall in front of him a window at the top. He next opened his other eye, and then lifted his head to look around. He could see windows to the left and right, and seats behind him......he was in a car.

"(Oh...my head.....what they hit me with?!)" He thought, placing his head back down. "(Ehh?)". Right in front of him was a nightstick, he remembered them, they were used by police. "(Ohh.....so that's were they're getting all this stuff.....)" He thought again. Soon enough he heard something, and he closed his eyes.

"So what do we do with the lizard?" came a voice. "We'll dump him in that Kraken Lake, right were his girlfriend was" another voice came, laughing. "Yeah, let the loser sleep with the fishes with his girl" came the other voice, also laughing.

"(.....No....I'm not letting Waternoose get away with this! He's not gonna kill me!)" Randall thought. "(Ehh....but my hands and feet are locked!.....Can't use my tail either....ok....think Randall....what do you do?)" He thought.

*

Randall tried to think of something but was in vain. It had been a short drive, letting time to think get smaller and smaller. "(Well....I did make friends with them....I hope they remember me)" Randall ended his thought, hearing and feeling the car stop. He closed his eyes and stopped moving. Soon enough, the trunk opened and the two grabbed his sides and pulled him out. With a short hit in his back from hitting the soft ground, Randall could feel himself being dragged. He could hear the sounds of water and feel a slight breeze. The dragging stopped.

"Might as well throw him out here" one said. "What if he tries to make it back up?" another said. "Not our problem, besides, I set that thing on his tail to increase its weight" the other replied. "Oh...so that's why he is heavier" The other one replied.

"(Please....please.....make this work)" Randall thought, feeling himself being lifted. "Goodbye lizard!" one shouted.

(SPLASH!)

*

Randall could feel coldness surround his whole body. The splash was his cue to open his eyes. "(Gotta hurry!)" Randall shouted in his mind. He turned his body and placed the mechanisms binding his hands against the rocky side of the lake. It slowed the sinking, but it was also weakening the binds. "(Come on! Come on!)" Randall told himself in thought as he slowed his decent. For a second, he thought he heard something. He dismissed it at first until he heard it again. He stopped looking at the binds and then in front. He could see a yellow and orange, glowing substance. As he looked clearly, he could finally see what it was.

"(A Fire Kraken!?)" Randall almost yelled out. Kraken Lake was famous for its many Krakens. However, there is a rare Fire Kraken that makes it different from it other form. A Fire Kraken has a head full of flame, which is actually a repeating flash from its skin. Another thing that makes it different is that its front two tentacles had sharp spines replacing the suction cups. 

"(Err! I guess it doesn't remember me!)" Randall thought, but noticing he didn't have allot of time left, he got an idea. "(Aha!)". Aborting his first idea, he swam his way over to it, using his snake like body and moving almost like an eel. The Kraken itself seemed to think he was a invader, and swung one of its tentacles at him, one with spines. "(I know how this kraken works!)" Randall said, seeming to position himself under the approaching tentacle from above.

It came down onto him, the tentacle swaying backwards......Randall missing.

Ahh! Suspense. I know many of my reviewers call me a cliff-hanger, well here's another one everybody. What happened to Randall? IF he survives, can he fix everything? Will I leave you guys hanging on a limb? Well you'll have to wait until part 5!


	4. Part 4

Ok! I'm not dead yet! Took me a while to film and cut this......you know what I mean. Anyhow, this chapter deal's with the last of Randall's....pre-movie set up you could say. After this we'll switch to the second main character in the story. You'll see. Well enjoy and review!

Part 4

The water was silent. The Fire Kraken's tentacles moved ever so slightly. Darkness dawned on it, soon enough, a pair of objects could be seen falling from one of the tentacles.......it was a pair of broken cuffs......a little bit of a red substance floating around it drifting downward. The Fire Kraken itself was startled by something in the darkness....It swayed another tentacle at what it was. Whatever it was, it was rising as the Fire Kraken got closer to the rock wall that Randall had tried to break his cuffs with. It failed to capture what it was......

(SPLASH!)

Coming out of the water, gasping for air and holding onto the nearest ground he could,.....was Randall. He held his throat with his top left hand as his right and bottom hands held onto the surface. He gagged a bit, spitting out water from his mouth and gasping for air. After a couple seconds, he pulled the bottom halve of his body and his tail out of the water, laying his stomach flat on the shore. Still getting air, he look upward to where he was dropped, the car and the monsters were gone.

"(.....I got out...oh....finally I'm getting luck...oh....)" Randall said in thought, flipping over and laying on his back. His chest rose and fell as his lungs got the much needed oxygen. "That....That was close one....." Randall said, finally getting words to speak. He lifted his top right hand in the view of his eyes. "(A moment later and I would be dead......)" he thought, letting his hand fall onto the wet grass with a splat. "....So....this...is the reward....I would've gotten for working my tail off for that....CEO" Randall said, remembering what really would've happened if the Scream Extractor worked.

"....Then again....the machine was destroyed.....if....I had to rebuild it....I would've stopped him if I wanted to.....but then again.....I wasn't affected by the time change....ehh" Randall said, raising his tail so that his arms could reach it. Using the strength of his hands, he twisted the thing off his tail and threw it into the water. At the point, his tail had a red bruise where the contraction was. Randall also noticed that all four of his arms were cut on the underside. 

He slowly stood up, gripping his right arms with his left.

"......Since I wasn't affected....I got to stop this...." Randall said, making his mission clear. "(But how.........Waternoose said that he got rid of the kid that was involved....which means.....she wasn't born....hmm......got it...)" Randall thought, heading up the small hill, his body dripping with water. "I got to get the kid back.....".

*

With knowing that Waternoose and everyone else thought he was dead, it was easy for Randall to get around. Soon enough, he found himself back at Monsters Inc., attached to a wall near Waternoose's office. "(Parents....who were her parents?......ehh....Robert...and....Sue....ehh....)" Randall thought, remembering that Sue had the same name as Boo's mother. "(Sue....I hope that she'll be alright when I fix this mess.....)" Randall said, lowering his head a bit. He slowly made his way up to the glass portion of Waternoose's office. Seeing no one inside, Randall checked to see if the windows were alarmed. Seeing it was alright, Randall revealed a knife in his bottom left hand. He had tooken it from a guard he had knocked out that was patrolling the side of the company. He used the blade's sharpness to make a circle engraving in the piece of glass. After a couple rounds, the glass was moveable. Randall slowly pushed it forward and sat it on the inside of the room, then got in.

He got on all eights and slithered over to the desk. He noticed the machine lying carelessly beside the desk. "(Ok......since I can't stop Waternoose....I'll have to fix this mess....which...means...)" Randall said with a gulp. He reached over and grabbed it, dragging it closer. "(Ok....the door is still in the company...I just need to get inside and use this thing.....fix what Waternoose has done....and......that'll be that....easy...)" Randall said, looking at the machine, having tooken it apart, he'd know how to use it. "(I'll have to be sneaky about this)" Randall thought.

(ERR)

"(Shoot!)". Randall could hear the doors of the room open. Quickly, he placed the machine back where it was and turned invisible. He scurried under the middle part of the desk, which was in front of the chair. Soon enough, Waternoose was in sight, coming to the window. It seemed someone else was in the room.

"You've done your work fast.....soon enough we'll see Randall's dampened figure in print soon enough" Waternoose said, chuckling as he spoke. Randall was almost in an angry state, but chuckled in his mind from Waternoose thinking he could be killed so easily.

"Your pay is in the front lobby" Waternoose said, half turning and throwing something to who he was talking to. Footsteps were heard, then a door closing. Waternoose came over to his chair, which had no back part, it was a big plush chair with wheels that Waternoose could sit on, which left his claw feet to dangle off the sides. He sat down and pulled his chair up. Randall closed his mouth and gritted his teeth as one of the rollers of the chair went right on his top left hand. "(Err......that smarts...ehh!)". Randall pulled his hand away, not be able to see it, he could feel it probably had a bruise on it.

Randall pulled the pain to the back of his head as he thought of something he wanted to do. He quickly got out from the desk and stood to his normal height, right beside Waternoose, but unseen.

"You know Waternoose...." Randall said. Hearing the voice quickly, Waternoose looked around his room in urgency. "Who's there!?". "Someone who's been wanting to do this for a long time....." Randall said. Randall then turned visible. "Randall?!" Waternoose said, reaching for a panel on his desk that had a switch on it. Unfortunately for him, Randall was too fast, he caught Waternoose's hand with his bottom left.

"Oh no.....two's a company Waternoose" Randall said. "You may have escaped death once but I....." Waternoose began. "Oh....which reminds me...this is for you" Randall said. Swiftly, Randall pulled his right fists back and swung forward, hitting Waternoose straight in the head. With a thud and tip of the chair, Waternoose fell to the ground.

Feeling satisfied, Randall cracked his knuckles. "Comfy now boss?" Randall said, chuckling. Shaking his head, Randall picked up the machine and sprinted off to the elevator. Not seeing, Waternoose's hand got to the switch on his desk...... 

*

Randall had himself attached to the ceiling of the elevator. He was invisible at the point. He had all eights on the wall, as his tail gripped the handle of the machine. It was hard on his tail, feeling the pain of the bruise on it, but it was the only way he could run off if he was spotted. "(Ok, ok, ok........Waternoose must've stopped that kid from being born....which means I have to find her parents...ehh...help...out....and stop Waternoose....easy....)" He thought to himself as the elevator stopped.

(PHHHHHSSSSTTTT!)

Randall got himself as close to the ceiling as possible as bullets flung through the entrance to the elevator. Randall could see parts of monsters at the entrance, the ones that had him in Waternoose's office before. It seemed they emptied the clips of their guns. The elevators wall's were pinned with holes.....

"(Err.....time for a little payback!)". Soon enough, the 6 entered the elevator, unclear if they had killed the invisible lizard yet.

"Where is he boss?" one asked. "I don't see any blood..." the middle said. "Maybe his blood is invisible" another said. "Don't be so stupid....".

"(Now!)" Randall said. He detached himself from the ceiling. He dropped right onto the head of the middle monster, knocking him to the floor. The others immediately noticed this, but Randall was too fast. He used his hard head to slam into the chest of one of them, then flipped, knocking him on the floor. Randall attached himself to another wall, with the 4 monsters backs to him. Randall then purged his four fists into the back of the nearest monster. the others turned to face who they were fighting, but was met with a blow from Randall's tail, which made the three get a face full of metal from the machine it held onto.

Randall quickly hopped out and pressed the up switch for the elevator. "Ha....enjoy the ride boys...." Randall said, flipping his tail and letting go of the machine so it would be caught by his top hands. "I better get double pay for all this..." Randall said with a chuckle as he casually headed down the hall as his tail swished behind him with satisfactory.

*

Randall had to use much of his sneaking and speed ability's to get to the training room. Even through he knows the company's blueprints in and out, Waternoose had made changes and security systems. Soon enough, he got there, his back against the wall right beside the door, taking in deep breaths.

"(Oh boy.......where are the C.D.A. when you need'em!?)" Randall said, shaking his head. He turned his head to the training room's central. In the middle was a door.......

"(Why's the door still here?)" Randall questioned as he walked over to it. "(...Doesn't matter....I need to fix this...which means.....oh boy....this is gonna be tough....)" He thought. With a sign, he pointed the contraption at the door.

"See ya soon Monstropolis....." Randall said, pressing the switch.........

Well how was it? I tried adding in a little hanging action their. Anyhow, then next chapter of this story will take place in the human world. Until then! Oh! And if any reviewer's are wondering, Randall's Angel (Joy ^_^) is currently having computer trouble. She's not gone. She's just having trouble with her computer. She'll be back on soon. Just so theirs no confusion, this note was placed on the 22 of August. This is so newcomers who see this chapter don't think Joy is gone when she is actually back later on.

****


	5. Robert Gibbs

****

Better Than Life

Now, I'm bet your wondering why the title is in this chapter. Well let me explain. Randall's chapters, one ,two and three, happen around the same time this character's does. In a word, this chapter happens in Randall's first chapter. To make it less confusing, this chapter is almost like Randall's first. Make sense? No. Well I tried. Anyhow, this is our second main character. See if you can catch right off the bat what the funny thing is in this chapter. Anyhow, enjoy!

Chapter 1 Robert Gibbs

Robert Gibbs, age 20, is a man with a disturbing life. In the Law Enforcement Business, Robert Gibbs was....below average. He hadn't gotten one case in a year, the ones he had gotten were to just stop speeding motorists......although they sped up once he tries talking to them. So far his boss doesn't even think that traffic control was right for him.

Robert was just your average Joe that went around town. Being part of the NYPD was an accomplishment, but he felt he could do better. He acted like a normal man every time he's on patrol. Robert was just a go and let go kind of guy. He got mugged once and a while, but wasn't hurt. Besides, the only thing that mostly mattered to him was Sue Malone.

Dealing with his boss, job, and occasional confrontation, he'd never been able to talk to her straight. He wasn't the bravest or joke sort. He'd never been able to deal with anything in his life........Until one day........when he got help from someone he'd thought would never come.

*

Robert was up early this morning. He'd hadn't been able to get himself a house, so he stayed in an apartment. A single bed room with a bathroom and kitchen. He was in the bathroom already, checking his hair to make sure he wasn't growing a beard. He had flat black hair that kind swerved of his eyes, a small face with blue and green eyes. He wore his police attire, since it was the summer, he felt no need to use covers, instead he'd sleep in his police attire.

"This is the day Robert, this is the day" He chanted to himself. Robert was always under the delusion that the day would be "that" day when he's life would finally change.

"Ok....your gonna march up to Mr. Rainsford and demand a case.....gonna....rid this city of crime....and finally talk to Sue......I hope" He told himself.....again. He walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Scattered about his room were a couple comics....ones that he'd made himself.

It was a hobby of Robert's to make comics. He'd always make up monsters and creatures that came straight from his head.

Thinking he had time, he picked up one. Apparently it was one of his favorites, including his three characters he mostly liked. He'd always try to focus his own self into the three, which is why he liked them. He mostly liked the lizard, as he wanted to be mostly like him.

"Hmph... I bet that lizard could get anything he wanted...." He said, placing the comic on the dresser next to the bathrooms entrance

Robert had already had his wake up coffee, so he wanted to head down to "Smith's Wine and Dine". Reason was, is that Sue always went their Wednesday morning.

"Ok...." He said, heading to the door that lead outside his apartment. He looked into the mirror that he had placed there. "...Hello Sue......uh...." Robert began, "....So how you doing....great?....Oh that' good....so uh.....can I buy you a pancake or something?" He spoke as if to someone in the mirror. "Uh...come on....You'll find myself at the back of the dinner with a halve eaten sausage and an un-drunken cup of coffee" He told himself.

*

Soon enough he found himself at the back of the dinner with a halve eaten sausage and an un-drunken cup of coffee.

"(Again.....)" He thought, looking over near the dinners entrance. The dinner itself was not far from his apartment. It was your classic 50's dinner, a music box to the back with a phone. Cushioned chairs and round tables, old men and woman who have worked long years in the dinner serving sausage, pancakes, hot buns, bacon, and other breakfast related foods.

Across the dinner to its entrance, was "the table". Sitting with a couple girls was Robert's girl angel. Sue Malone. Beautiful long blonde hair, blue eyes, a face only her boyfriend would love.....

"Great body......lovely hair.....great eyes.....nice attitude.....that's my girl....." Robert whispered to himself. Ever since he saw he wanted to talk to her, but every time he couldn't.

"Hmph....what's the point....might as well head to work early....maybe my boss will surprise me with a case....(but I doubt it...)" He said, lifting himself up and exiting through the back door, he didn't dare to pass his version of his wife and not say anything.

*

"But Mr. Rainsford, I'm telling ya I can take a case just give me one" Robert tried to say. He was in the office of his boss, Mr. Rainsford. A single, slow moving fan hovering over them, a couple open filing cabinets with files hanging out, barely any light coming through the window cracks.

Mr. Rainsford was your all around captain. A coffee stain on his desk, unlooked files in the middle, a cigarette dish with too many used cigarettes in it. Robert always wanted to tell his boss that he'd die because of it, but halve of the time he also felt that he would get a better position if he did.

Rainsford had sharp brown hair, a little puffy, but flat mostly. His eye's were a darkened brown, and his face had one of a newspaper editor that had just about enough to hear with everyone's complaint.

"Now listen Robert, we all can take care of this city's crime and murders, but we can't always help them on the streets" Rainsford said, getting a sly look in his eye that Robert always misses.

"Oh....really?" Robert said, completely fooled. "Of course, we got it all handled, but what you need to handle are those speeders" Rainsford said, taking his "trusty" pack of cigarettes out of his shirt pocket. "But sir I honestly think that stopping speeders is not for me" Robert said.

"Oh really Robert!? What? You think you can take on a murder case?!" Rainsford said, chuckling, clearly mad, but also amused, "Yeah, I trust you with people's lives? The reason I gave you traffic control is because you can't handle the big cases!" Rainsford added.

"But I" Robert began. "Listen Robert, let the professional's handle this, I don't need some fool" Rainsford said. "Maybe if you can catch all the speeders out there I might be impressed! Now just get out there and do your job!" Rainsford said, finishing his cigarette.

".......Yeah fine boss...." Robert said, getting up, he was thinking of saying something else, but just left.

"We need real cops Robert!" Rainsford said, getting up and making sure Jack could hear him. "Real cops!" He said again, but didn't notice his gun drop out of his holster.

(PSSSH!)

Rainsford moved out of the way from the bullet that shot out and went out the window.

(Beep!)

"Mr. Rainsford, you dropped your gun again" A voice from a communication's box on Rainsford's desk came. "I know!" Rainsford replied. 

*

After getting some paperwork done, but forgetting to file it, Robert quickly left the department and got in his car, closing the door and waiting a minute to start the car. "You should have said something, you should've...." He said to himself, backing up and looking at the rear-view mirror. "Huh? Whoa!" He said, stopping the car. Like he does everyday, for one matter or another, Robert's car always backs up into Mr. Rainsford's police car, yet everyday he stops himself from hitting it.

"...Phew...".

*

Robert stayed on the side of the road he was on, the one near his apartment building. Since he felt that his chances of a case in the department were slim, he figured he could get home easily. He sad there, taping his hands on the wheel. "Ok....I'm gonna catch one this time" He chanted, as he'd been here for a couple hours and clouds were forming overhead.

Soon enough, he was surprised. He looked at his rear view mirror to see a car coming up the road. He quickly pulled out his radar gun. Knowing the street's speed limit well, Robert knew when a driver went over the limit. The car passed and Robert started the car, and looked at the radar gun, the driver had gone way past the limit. He shifted into gear and placed on the horn.

The driver in the car noticed him and slowed the car to a stop, with Robert's coming up close. Robert stopped the car and got out, approaching the front passenger side of the car instead of the drivers seat.

"(Ok....be fast and be tough...)" He said to himself. He went over and, placing his hands on the opened window, noticed a teenage driver with blond hair and brown eyes inside. 

"Sir, I presume you were going over the speed limit for this street" Robert said. "Yeah so? And I presume you have your mitts on my car" the driver said. In response, Robert let go. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to give you a ticket for speeding" Robert began, getting out his ticket book. "And I'm sorry, but I must be going!" the driver replied, putting the drive on the car and speeding up.

"Hey!" Robert yelled, but the driver had already passed the red light, turning left. "....Shoot!" Robert said to himself, throwing down his ticket book. "Dang it!" He said again. Taking a minute, he looked up at the sky. As if on cue, rain started to fall. Robert quickly got in his car and went back home, not wanting to get himself sick again.

*

To Robert, it was yet again a normal day.

He opened the door to his home and got in, closing it behind him with a small kick. he un-tightened his belt, the one that had his gun, and placed it to the side of his bed. He entered his kitchen, which wasn't all that big, and opened the small refrigerator. He hadn't gotten his own place or much of anything for that matter. He knew that Mr. Rainsford paid him just to keep him off the subject of talking about becoming a "real cop".

He found a box of Chicken Strips that he had gotten from a store near the department. He placed 4 of them on a plate and sat them in the microwave to heat them up. Waiting a bit, he plotted himself on his bed, reaching over to turn on the small T.V. set that was to his left, near a window. He didn't both to listen to it. He just stared at three boxes in front of him, which contained some of his comics, set aside near the bathroom.

"In other news, information leading to the murders of Lassie Ferry, Precious White, and Elisa Proud has been at miss with our own New York Police Department. Not suspects, clues, or fingerprints have been found to acquire any information" came the words from the box near Robert. He had over heard it from the rain outside, apparently it was a thunderstorm.

(Ding)

He got up, and went back into the kitchen and opened up the microwave and took out the plate. "Huh?" He said, seeing three golden colored chicken strips. "....Didn't I?.....Ehh...oh well.." He said to himself, walking back over to his bed and laying down.

It had only took Robert a halve and hour of watching T.V. and eating, he had fallen asleep. Only the brushed out words from the T.V. and the drizzle of the rain outside could be heard.......it was almost quite......but it wasn't until a little later, that Robert felt as if someone was with him........but he couldn't tell who....or what it was....until he opened his eyes.....


	6. The name's Boggs

Ugh. Finally getting these old stories updated. I may still continue this one, I don't know. The idea seemed good at first, but then flopped, so I'm not sure if I will be continuing this. Anyway, lets get it on. This chapter features Robert meeting Randall. Like the one in Experiment 301, chapter not yet posted, I think this one was a little more harder to.......in the "meeting" department. All I can say is I did what I could with this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 The name's Boggs

Roberts dreams were interrupted by a slight swish of wind on him. He opened his eyes and bent up. It was still night, the storm still on. The T.V. was still working and the drapes of the window were fluttering.

"I could've sworn...." Robert began, scratching his head. "....Maybe its just my imagination getting the better of me".

"Maybe its just your head....".

"Yeah....maybe its just.......!!! Who said that!". Robert quickly jumped out of his bed, seeing nothing but darkness. He ran over to his dresser and pulled on the top drawer. He rummaged through it to find a flashlight.

"Don't be so jumpy..."

"Where are you!" Robert yelled. Turning on the light and letting it shine every possible place he could. "Well....if you calm yourself maybe I.....Ow! Get that light outta my face!". Robert had the light on the top of the stack of boxes beside his bathroom.

"What the?! S....Show yourself!" Robert. "Fine....if you want it". Un-blending from the boxes.....was Randall. He was sitting on his side, holding the side of his head with his top left arm, seeming to be there the whole night.

"What the heck!!!!!!" Robert yelled. "Oh don't be so jumpy Robert" Randall said. "I....I got to be dreaming!" Robert yelled. "Hmph......if its a dream....punch yourself...." Randall said, with a smile. "Ok! I will!".

(SMACK!)

"Oww....". "Maybe a little harder" Randall chuckled. "Then you are real!....You....stay....right there" Robert said, coming to the door.

(SWISH!)

In a slick motion, Randall had jumped off and was now right at Robert, holding the hand with the light and making sure Robert couldn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere Robert! I have a job to do...." Randall said, demandingly. "If you wanna kill me..." Robert began, fear struck. "Kill you? Perish the thought" Randall said. "(Then again...)".

"Then what do you want!".

".....I'm just here...to uh...help...yeah" Randall said. "Help me! All snakes want to ever do is bite me and squeeze me to death!" Robert yelled. "(Why you little.....calm down Randall.....)" Randall thought. "Listen Robert....we need to talk..." Randall said. "Oh yeah, a lizard as big as me appears in my room and it wants to talk" Robert said. "The names Randall!...eh.....listen....I'm going to let go now.....and when I do.....we talk....".

*

After a little struggle, Robert decided to listen. Randall explained everything in a simple way. That he had come from another world that was changed due to something in this world and that he needed to fix it. Afterward, Robert had no idea what to think.

He and Randall sat across from each other from the conversation, that and that Robert didn't want to be close to him. Robert sighed, not knowing what to do. Thankfully, Randall stood up and spoke.

"Listen Robert.....I didn't come here to kill you.....on the contrary....I came to help you...." Randall said, crossing his arms. ".....Well......you mean I'm an important part of history?" Robert asked. "....Yes......and someone has changed that......and I'm here to fix that problem and restore what was broken....get it?" Randall asked. "....Boy this is heavy..." Robert said, standing up.

"Uh huh....". Robert moved over to his window and started laughing. Randall raised and eyebrow, if he had one, to this. "What is it?". "....Heh heh...You know, yesterday I had my boss nearly fire me, my girl doesn't know I exist, and now I'm sitting here talking to an eight armed lizard claiming to come from another world to help me" Robert laughed.

".....You buy it?" Randall asked. ".....What gives me the idea I'll be describing this to a psychologist?" Robert asked. "No no no! You can't tell anyone about me Robert!" Randall yelled, nearing him. "Ok! Sorry! Just don't bite me!" Robert said, holding his hands up. "Hmph.....so you do fear reptiles" Randall whispered. "....Ok...its morning.....now...." Randall said, moving away.

"I want you to show me everything" Randall said. "Like...." Robert began, lowering his hands. "Your job, girl, and anything else...." Randall said, stopping his tail from swishing. "I need to know what I'm up against" Randall said. ".....Let me get this straight....you want me to...." Robert began. "I don't need to explain it again!" Randall yelled. ".....Sorry". "......I'll be in your car" Randall said, heading out. "But its...." Robert began. Randall exited the door, closing it with his tail, before he could finished. "....locked....".

*

After getting dressed, Robert headed down to his car, trying to spot Randall. He took out his key's and opened the door. He entered in, placing his foot on the passenger seat.

"OW!"

Robert backed off, almost losing the keys in his hands. "What in the!?". "Watch where your stepping!". "!! Is...it you?!" Robert asked. Randall turned visible. He was laying on the first set of seats in the cruiser. On the first one was his now red bruised tail. "Warn me next time!!" Randall yelled, moving off the seats to the back, brushing his tail. Robert shook his head and sat in the driver's seat.

"How did you do that?" Robert asked. "Think chameleon smart boy" Randall grunted. After losing the pain, he moved to the seat beside Robert. "Just drive".

*

"So first your job" Randall said. "Then Sue right?" Robert asked. Randall's hand shook a bit, but he pulled it down from view. ".....Sue.....". "What?". "Nothing....(Ironic...maybe life just wants to torture me again...ehh...)" Randall thought.

"Here....we are" Robert said. The two parked in front of the Police Station. "Good....lets get to work" Randall said, turning invisible and heading out.

Short I know, but I've still got another chapter. Heh....kinda hilarious actually coming up.


	7. Meet My Boss and Girl

I want to thank Cool and Poofiemus for getting me to update this story. I have been a little skeptical about this story, its the least one I'm preparing to update. But I'm doing it for these guys. This one features Robert showing Randall a little of the current situation. Enjoy.

Chapter 7 Meet my Boss and Girl

Robert opened the door and headed inside. Randall had crawled up to the top rim and was now heading up to the ceiling. "He better not rat me out" Randall whispered to himself. He stopped on the ceiling and looked down. Robert was heading to his boss's office.

But as he did, a tall man with light brown hair and blue eye's stepped in front of him. "Hey Johnny" Robert said, coming to a stop. "Your early Robert....came to ask your boss into one of those cases a?" Johnny asked. "Yeah.....seeing what he say's" Robert started.

Randall was tapping his first hands on the ceiling from boredom. He decided to look around. He slinked over to the back area and stopped. A room in the back. He got down off the wall and onto the floor on all eights. He took in stealth and looked at the room he was near. Its door was labeled "Case Files". Randall placed on his trademark grin and pushed it open, hoping no one was inside.

He looked around the room as his tail was in charge of closing the door. File cabinets, computers were laid all around. "Now lets see what we need" Randall said, rubbing his invisible hands together as he got up. He slinked over and looked at the cabinets. After checking a few, he found the "Latest Cases" file. "Bingo" he smiled. He opened it and ran his finger down the folders, one caught his interest. He pulled it out and took a look.

"Strange.....seems familiar" Randall thought.

****

Lassie Ferry, Precious White, and Elisa Proud Murder Victims

"......Hmmm".

He was soon interrupted by hearing the knob turn. Quickly, he placed the folder back and closed the drawer and attached to the wall, seeing Robert come in. "Robert! Don't.....surprise me like that!" Randall whispered loudly. "Where are you?". "Right here". He suddenly felt a fist hit his arm. "Ow! What's that for!?". "That's for what you just did...now stop fooling around" Randall said.

(Errk)

Robert slowly opened the door to his boss's office. Randall got onto the wall as Robert closed it. "Robert.....what did I tell you yesterday?" Rainsford asked. He turned to see his boss having today's newspaper in his face, smoke coming from behind it.

"Uh sir". He placed the paper down and looked at Robert. "Take a seat". Robert did. Randall climbed down and placed his back against the wall in the corner beside the door, crossing his arms. "Robert.....let me tell ya..." his boss began. "You see....the cases in which you want to work on are considered very dangerous....." he said. "Take this new case" he began. Randall's fronds poked up from hearing that. "There are three dead in three days.....who ever it is, its a pro we're dealing with" his boss said. "Just asking sir...any...connect with them?" Robert asked. "(Smart move)" Randall thought.

Rainsford puffed out a smoke cloud. "Well......the main connection is that those wife's are those of those in this department....and the last two are those of the ones working on the case...." Rainsford reported. "That's strange" Robert said. "....!! Oh no Robert.....don't even thinking about investigating this! I'll take your badge and gun if you do!" Rainsford said, seeing what he was doing now. "Uh...".

"(Hmph....this jerk is like my boss....guess I'll give him the same treatment" Randall thought with a chuckle. He pulled his arms pack and started forward. As soon as he did.......

(SLAM!)

The office door slammed into him.

Rainsford and Robert looked back to see who it was. It was one of the female officers. "Sir we got another one!" she yelled. Rainsford stood up immediately. "What!?.....You stay here Robert!" he said, walking out with the officer.

".....Randall......Randall?" Robert whispered.

(thump)

He turned to the open door. He got up and went to it. Taking in a moment, he slowly closed it. Laying against the floor was a dazed yet visible Randall.

"Ouch....you ok?" Robert asked. Randall rubbed between his fronds. "What kind of idiot asks that question when someone gets hit in the face?! Ohh..." Randall said. "I think we should go...." Robert said, helping him up. "Oh yeah....lets find Sue and...." Robert began.

(SLAM!)

Another door slammed into Randall. "Robert...I think you should go" the female officer informed. "Oh....and see what's wrong with this door, it keeps hitting something" the officer said, heading out. "Ehh...." Robert said, looking down at Randall again.

"You ok?".

The two were back in the car, Randall having and ice pack onto his head, although it looked like it was floating in mid-air.

"Ow....no! Ehh.....I've been through worse" Randall responded. "...W....we're here". Robert parked in the store Sue was in. She had a schedule Robert followed....

"You sure you wanna come in...." Robert asked, turning to Randall, who lowered the ice pack and showed an all but happy face.

"Ok...."

(The only reason I don't like women.....shopping) Randall thought. The seven floor mall was packed with humans. Buying various things. Randall stayed on the wall near Robert. "You sure?" Robert asked. "Dome make me regret this" Randall whispered. Robert walked along with Randall following above him. I wasn't easy for Randall to spot Robert at all with everyone there.

"(Don't go into a crowd......don't go into a crowd.......he went into a crowd)" Randall thought. Robert had entered a crowd full of people, confusing Randall's vision.

"(Err! I'll find her myself!)"

"Where is Sue? Maybe in the perfume stands?" Robert thought, heading up an escalator.

"(I'll never find either of them!....Better go for the direct approach)" Randall thought. He found a pillar nearby and climbed down it, slinking down to the ground floor. He took a breath before heading into a crowd. "Watch it! Coming through! Outta my way! Move it! Your slower than Sullivan's grandmother!" he said, pushing his way through a crowd.

Robert got to the next floor and turned. He could see a glass display and noticed Sue at the counter, discussing something with the cashier.

"There she is" He said slowly, walking forward. But suddenly was pulled behind a fake bush in a pot. "Ow!....Randall?" Robert asked. "No...the invisible man.....of course its me!". Robert moved his hand out, feeling scales. "Oh...it is you....I thought I was having another nightmare". Randall rolled his invisible eyes. He then pulled back the fake branches and looked through the bush. "That's her?" Randall asked. "Yep".

"Could've got better" Randall whispered, letting his split tongue coming out with his face of disgust, but then quickly closed his mouth from the smell of human perfume. "What?". "She looks great".

"(Why is that kid's mother Sue? Fate?....Come on!)" Randall thought. "Should I talk to her?" Robert asked. "Not now....lets get how you work" Randall said.

"Should I talk to her?" Robert asked. "Not yet" Randall said, getting up and walking off. Robert just stayed. After a moment, Randall grabbed him and dragged him off. "Come on lover boy.....".

Randall was in the back of the car reading a magazine while Robert watched the road.

"Jeez....this is boring" Randall said, throwing the magazine in the trunk. "What you do to end up in a job like this?" Randall asked. "...Its what I wanted to be" Robert said. "What? A solo zero with a dead beat job, a girl you can't get, and a boring life?" Randall said. "Oh yeah...your life didn't have rough spots huh?" Robert said. He turned his head back to Randall, who had an angry face.

"You know....nothing about me" he grunted. ".....Sorry" Robert said, turning around. He watched the road, waiting for something to happen. He didn't know Randall had his night stick in his top hands. He moved it once then twice, thinking of hitting Robert in his head, but he refrained himself from doing so.

(ZOOM!)

"Speeder!". Robert hit the gas, making Randall spring back in the seat, making the nightstick hit him between the eyes.

The car slowed, seeing the car turn a corner. "You see.....even when I get to them, I have trouble" Robert said, turning back.

"Ohh..."

He could see Randall flat on the backseats. ".....Note to self.....always tell an eight-legged lizard to buckle up...".

Incase no one has figured out. Sue and Robert ARE the REAL names of Mary Gibb's parents. THATS the surprise I was noting.

Next chapter's a little shaking, so I probably won't update this one for a while.


End file.
